De una Manera Original
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred, tenía una manera original de pedir las cosas. *USAxFem!UK, Universo Alterno, Fluff*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencias: **Fluff. NyoUK/Rose, NyoFrancia/Marianne, NyoItalia/Daisy. Universo Alterno.  
**Pareja: **USAxFem!UK/AlfredxRose.  
**Resumen:** Alfred, tenía una manera original de pedir las cosas.

.

* * *

**De una Manera Original**

Rose se encontraba en el trabajo como todos los días en su vida normal. Era secretaria. Ordenaba algunos archivos teniendo en mente por qué su pareja Alfred no la pasaría a buscar hoy. No le creyó demasiado sobre tener muchas cosas que hacer.

Cruzó las piernas y se acomodó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Tecleó en su computador un informe del trabajo que había pedido su jefe. Tomó un vaso de agua para calmar la sed y las ansias de terminar para seguir con otros más.

A su lado, la francesa se puso a conversar por celular mientras firmaba. Dos cosas a la vez, a la británica le preocupaba que supiera leer antes de firmar, y quizás confundir con la llamada enredándose sola.

Debería decirle, ¿no?

―Ajam ―decía Marianne sin perder la vista de sus acciones en las hojas―. ¿Listo? ―se le vía sorprendida.

Rose la observó de reojo y no le siguió tomando atención.

Desde el otro lado del móvil, hablaba Alfred.

― ¡Sí, todo listo! ―exclamó él― Aunque esto me está asustando un poco… ¡Hazlo rápido!

La castaña ladeó la cabeza soltando una risa suave al oír el temor del americano. Bien, lo haría rápido para no atormentarlo más. Se despidió y cortó. Se puso de pie utilizando sus dotes de actuación yendo a la ventana del séptimo piso, donde trabajaba. Una mirada, y gritó llamando a Rose.

― ¡Ven rápido, tienes que ver esto! ―su llamado no funcionó demasiado. La inglesa le negó ir, estaba ocupada.

Frunció el ceño. Si Rose no vendría, iría por ella.

― ¡Vamos mujer, tienes que verlo! ―la sujetó del brazo llevándosela a la ventana, que la abrió para que se asomara contra la brisa y ver claramente por qué la insistencia.

Los orbes verdes de Rose de iluminaron como dos hermosas esmeraldas sacadas de un cuento mágico. No podía creer que lo veía, era una ilusión óptica. Alguien debió colocar una pantalla megagitantesca para ver algo así…tan… No sabía como decirlo.

Solo sonrió observando al cielo. Totalmente asombrada llena de esperanza y alegría.

Su corazón palpitaba a velocidad. Era un vuelco hermoso, de las cosquillas que sintió cuando besó por primera vez a Alfred.

Alfred…a veces era ingenuo con sus ideas, tratando de hacerlas realidad.

'_Will you marry me, Rose?…'_

― ¡Rose! ―el estadounidense gritó colgado de una cuerda sostenida en un helicóptero, siendo Ludwig el piloto en hacer las maniobras en no alejarse del edificio, y tener cuidado con él― ¡Tengo miedo en estar aquí!

De verdad, tenía un poco de nervios cuando fue él quien propuso una original idea de pedirle matrimonio en helicóptero. Bueno, él colgando, moviéndose de aquí para allá como culebra, y ni de hablar de la brisa helada rozar sus cabellos. Estornudaba. Pero valdría la pena, ¿cierto?

También se preocupó en hacer un gran cartel para la frase de petición, amarrada a la cola del helicóptero.

Quería estar a la moda como los otros que subieron sus videos al internet.

Mientras tanto, la inglesa seguía manteniendo la misma expresión de hace unos momentos atrás. Frunció los labios sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa. Marianne a su lado, suspiró románticamente, pidiendo que alguien hiciera lo mismo que Alfred.

― ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No aguantaré mucho tiempo acá arriba! ―esperaba que su vejiga no le hiciera una mala jugada.

En eso, la muchacha de lentes ordenó acelerada una hoja y un lápiz. Todas comenzaron a buscar. Las italianas chocaron sus cabezas al agacharse al suelo, tal vez por ahí habría un bolígrafo.

― ¡Muevan sus traseros, Rose no tiene todo el día! ―la francesa ayudó de alguna manera.

Al fin, papel y lápiz llegaron a sus manos. Escribió rápidamente y lo mostró por la ventana.

'_Yes, I agree.'_

Ahora era Alfred quien se asombró.

― ¡Bien! ¡Genial! ¡Yahoo~!

― ¡No te muevas tanto! ―desde arriba el alemán le gritó. Alfred le dio las disculpas por estar feliz, necesitaba moverse, no resistiría más estar colgado.

Entonces, el helicóptero se dispuso en aterrizar en la azotea del edificio. Rose y compañía subieron por el ascensor y al final por las escaleras. Abrieron la puerta de la azotea y salieron.

Alfred, ya se había desamarrado la cuerda de la cintura. El motor del transporte volador fue apagado.

Se arregló un poco sin alcanzar del todo al ver que la inglesa corrió a sus brazos, dando un salto. Por instinto, la sostuvo enseguida, casi sintiendo su cuerpo flaquear. Suerte en tener fuerza para resistir.

― ¿Por qué no fuiste más sencillo? ―preguntó Rose sosteniendo el rostro del americano entre ambas manos.

―Quería ser original ―respondió sonriente―. Ya sabes como soy.

―Lo sé. ―susurró despacio afirmando que ya lo conocía. Conocía sus gustos en no ser igual a los demás, ser más genial y sentirse el héroe.

Le besó la mejilla y luego los labios entre sonrisas. Posterior, el joven del rizo la bajó con cuidado.

―Entonces hay matrimonio. ―se dijo así misma la francesa.

― ¡Eso quiere decir que habrá fiesta de soltera! ―Daisy alzó los brazos muy contenta en adelantar aquella fiesta siendo oída por todos los presentes.

―Estoy aquí. ―Ludwig apareció de repente con su semblante severo y celoso.

―Sé que estás ahí. ―no era precisamente la respuesta que quería.

Y Rose, pues ella…meditaba sobre la fiesta de soltera, después de todo ellos también tendrían la suya. Pero eso lo vería más adelante, lo que importaba ahora era comprar el vestido de novia. ¿Sola? No, con la francesa. Ella se ofreció enseguida en decirle que si le quedaría bien o mal.

La gran mayoría ya se adelantó con las invitaciones, a lo que Alfred pidió no ser tan acelerados. Por lo menos en cuatro meses más quería casarse, no mañana. Tenía que disfrutar lo que le quedaba de soltería, al igual que la británica.

Y no faltó el de chistes malos y poco agraciados de Gilbert hacia Alfred.

― ¿Te casaras por las tres leyes?

― ¿Cuáles tres leyes? ―hasta el momento solo conocía dos.

―Por civil, por la iglesia y por idiota. ¡Keseseseseseses!

Luego de la risa de Gilbert, un fuerte sartenazo sonó en su cabeza.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Se me alargó mucho…era más corto. Bueno, tampoco quedó tan malo. Y Alfred se casará por las tres leyes xD

¡Saludos!


End file.
